


SpiderMoth Lives

by xSama14



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSama14/pseuds/xSama14
Summary: *Title subject to change*A series of drabbles dedicated to SpiderMoth.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie, Angel Dust/Vaggie, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), SpiderMoth, Vaggie/Angel Dust
Comments: 58
Kudos: 108





	1. Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> “Love Again”
> 
> ...
> 
> Angel is being picked up, and turns out to be accompanied by a cute little ol’ bug. He decides to pester her, and they talk. Though, he didn’t expect to hear the things she’d tell him.

Angel ducked into the limo, immediately leaning into the cushions to get comfy. The mysterious driver, the One With No Name, slams the door behind him, leaving to fill the driver’s seat. However, before Angel can begin to blank out for what he assumed would be a lame trip back to the hotel, he notices a little ol’ bug across from him. She’s staring out of the window, seemingly bored out of her mind.

Vaggie stares as hard as she could at everything but the pest across from her. She just wanted to drown him out of her mind. Just slightly referencing that makes her pinch her nose, and she shifts around, furrowing even further into the seat. Just to have a clear mind around him would be nice. Maybe blocking him out will keep her sane. 

“Hey... hey, toots!” Vaggie’s eye rolled to the back of her head and she groaned. Still, she didn’t answer. Angel scoffed, and shifted in his seat, laying on his back. “Hey! Hey, hey, Doll! Dish! Hey, dame!” Ok, now he was starting to be irritating on purpose. Vaggie turned even further away from him, and glared at everything passing outside. “Come on, you can’t ignore me forever, baby! Vaggie! Come on, it’s serious, I swear!” Even though the more sensible side of her advised otherwise, Vaggie ignored these thoughts and turned to the spider-man. 

“What?” She asked. Her tone was very distant and dry. Angel smiled, fluttering his eyes at her. She blushed a little, and squinted her eye at him. He wiggles his multiple sets of fingers at her. “Hi.” 

“Uggghhhh, Angel could you please, NOT today, please?!” She continued trying to disappear into the seat. Angel nonetheless laughed obnoxiously at her. Why was she even remotely interested in this fool?!

“Oh, calm down. Just tryna make you laugh.” 

“By being annoying?” 

“Annoying? You mean lovable right?” Vaggie groaned at him, and began pinching her nose even tighter. Angel clicks his tongue. “Hah, yeah, love you too, babe.” For a second, he and Vaggie freeze, and they glance up at each other. Red-faced and stumped, they look away. Angel pulls at his bow tie some. “Ah, I mean...” he laughs nervously. Dammit, that was supposed to be saved for another day! A more romantic setting, too! Damn...! Yet, all Vaggie does is sigh. 

“That’s...” That’s great, I love you too! 

... But she’s not so sure how he’d take that in response. He could be doing that thing he does, saying anything that comes to mind to get a reaction out of her. 

“That’s not funny, Angel.” Vaggie turns away from both the window and the demon, bringing her knees into her chest. She rests her head against the seat. “Besides, I woud never set myself up like that again.” Angel is still somewhat embarrassed by his outburst, but still manages to speak in such a confident manner. “Whaddya mean?” He asks. Vaggie huffs. “I’m never falling in love again.” Angel shakes his head. “What? Heh, that can’t be true! You can’t turn off emotions, baby...” his facade falters for a moment, making him trail off on a weird tone. As if he were asking a question, instead of making a statement. “Well, maybe not but I’ll try.” Vaggie says cooly. Angel makes a face. “Even if you hurt yourself?” He asks. Vaggie shrugged. “Even if I hurt myself.” Angel frowns. He sits up, and folds his arms. The way he spoke, it sounded like he was kind of pouting, and something more. Like he was pouting, and was maybe a little... hurt. 

“How could you not want to fall in love?”

“Easy — I don’t want my happiness to depend on another person. I don’t want my feelings to be based on whether they give me attention or not. I don’t wanna stay up late wondering if they’re thinking about me. I don’t wanna cry for someone who probably doesn’t even care about me. I don’t wanna wait up, staring at my screen waiting for a text that’ll never come.” Vaggie sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. “And, above all else...”

“I don’t want to give anybody the power to destroy me.”


	2. The Tale of a Moth and a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Tale of a Moth and a Spider"
> 
> ...
> 
> Once Upon a Time, there was a pirate Moth who ran away from royalty. On the way, she bumps into a scary Spider. What happens now?

**Once upon a time, there was a young lady. **

Said young lady sits on the window pane. In her hands she holds some sort of craft, and is finishing up the last touches with a couple more frantic sews. She pricks her finger and hisses, shoving her wounded finger into her mouth for a second —just a quick second!— only to go right back to sewing. 

**She was but a passing scalleywag, however, due to unforeseen events, ended up requested to go to a ball. **

Finally, she finished her craft! She went over to the nightstand and looked into the mirror. Glaring at her one golden eye, she grimaces. “There is no way in the nine circles of hell I will allow myself to go through with this.” She took up her eyepatch from a coatrack, and slipped it over her other eye. This eye was no good, and not quite a sight to see… it was better this way. 

**This young lady was a pirate, and the most fearsome of them all. **

She pulled her hat from beneath the bed and fastened it onto her belt, throwing a rather large coat over herself. She grabbed her small pouch and heaved her bag onto her back. She was ready to go. 

**At said ball, Princess Charlie had made a decree: the one she’d marry was none other than Vaggie, who happened to be —**

“...Me.” Vaggie takes a moment to facepalm, groaning in frustration. Why did she have to choose her, of all people? Why not Lord Alastor? Or Lord-Sir Pentious? Or Duchess Nifty, or Lady Bomb? Hell, even Lord Husk would be a better fit! But not her, not Captain Vaggie —no way! Vaggie may be an airborne entity by nature, but she belongs on the water, gliding the winds into the World That Comes Tomorrow; she wants to keep traveling to smell the spice from every nook and cranny of the world, to seize ships from every yellowbelly daring to cross her, to rough house with every sorry squadron atop the floorboards and to sleep facing the stars, all while her ship, the Sea Moth, rocks gently: as if it were a giant cradle. Yes, that is where Vaggie belongs. Not standing beside some cheesy, smiling two-faced, tomato-cheeked—

“—snout-nose-having, bow tie  ** _NO_ ** collar-wearing, ghostface, pretty-pretty-Princess in constant distress, same ponytail having, no-good shit dripping, class-lacking, dumb look-on-her-face  _ —ugh _ !” 

**So, ‘tis be her plan: once the time is right,**

Vaggie peeks out the window. All clear; she grabs her makeshift rope and throws it over the edge. She watched it with mild interest as it unfolds all the way down into darkness, where she’d fall into water. From there, she’d have to carefully swim through the moat. 

**The little moth would fly into the night!**

Down and down Vaggie flew as she clutched onto the joined fabrics for dear life. Quickly, she fell right into the water, spinning herself in a way as to make as little noise as possible. 

**Princess Charlie would be heartbroken, for her spark had flown like a kite, **

Vaggie swam and quickly pulled herself up onto land, and dashed into the dark woods looming over the castle. They were menacing and silent. However, this phased her none: she just wanted to rid herself of this problem and return to her life. After all, she had never expressed to Charlie any desire to be with her —the two hadn’t even dated! No, no, no —more like Princess Charlie took a liking to Vaggie, and figured she’d have everything go her way at the drop of a hat, all because  _ she’s the princess _ . As if! Vaggie doesn’t abide by such authority. Charlie and her family may be royalty, but they are not a fearsome force to her. Why, she’s seen much worse on her seafaring endeavors! 

**But Vaggie knew — “Fit like a puzzle” —Them? Not quite.**

While running, Vaggie suddenly froze when she heard a  _ snap _ . She glanced around. All she saw was darkness. It was chilly, and she could still taste a slightly metallic nippyness. Hairs stood up on her body. 

**But of course, as she stood in the woods so still,**

_ Crack. _

Vaggie clutched her spear, which had majestically appeared by command. She glanced around, turning on her heels to look this way and that way. She still saw nothing. She contemplated calling out to this… beast… but decided against it. Let it show itself on its own accord. 

**A monster has come to give her the chills. **

_ Crick!  _

Vaggie twirls to the left, and gasps. She backs up immediately, gawking at the large beast towering over her. She watched as it completely revealed itself to her. 

**Multiple limbs and tall as a Blue Holly,**

Vaggie blinked in stupor. The… “ _ monster _ ” held up their four sets of hands in a defensive manner. “Aye, hold your tits, toots.” Vaggie couldn’t help grimacing at this fool. “ _ Ugh,  _ do  _ not  _ call me “toots”.” She said. The fellow demon huffed, and said, “Well, fuck else do I call yah?” Vaggie rolled her eye, lowering her guard some. “Just call me  _ Captain,  _ Fool. And who the hell would  _ you  _ be?” She asked. The man laughed a little. “The one and only, baby; Angel Dust, in the fur!” He puffed his chest out a little, readjusting and re-popping his collar. It was then that Vaggie noticed his particularly tight leather jacket, and the contrasting vividly pink fluff poking out of it. She scoffed, and laughed a little. 

**Ah, it would seem that this “monster” was simply a folly!**

“No, no, I’ve never heard of a so-called  _ Angel Dust. _ ” She said. Her smirk grew wider as he becomes dumbfounded. He cleared his throat and scratched his head. “Bah, whatever. What’s a little bug like you doing in the woods anyway? Yah just  _ askin’  _ to get squished, huh?” He asked, changing the subject. Vaggie blew a raspberry, dropping her guard to a bare minimum. At this point, she was no longer dealing with a terrifying beast --now, she was only dealing with a funny idiot in the woods. 

“As if,” She said, “nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’d love to see anyone try!  _ I  _ do the squashing here,  _ and  _ the conquering.” Angel raises his eyebrows. “Conquering? You some sort of Lord or something, er… or,  _ Lordess  _ or Duchess or whatever?” Vaggie laughed. It was somewhat high-pitched and soft, and hilariously interrupted by the occasional little snort. Angel smiles at her dearly, unbeknownst to the young pirate. She cups her slightly burning cheek after having laughed so genuinely, and shook her head. “That’s  _ stupid.  _ Stupid, but  _ hilarious,  _ to be honest. But, no, I’m not a princess or anything like that.” Vaggie shrugs, leaning against a tree. She makes a face at the man, unaware of how sultry it looks. Or, at least to  _ him  _ it does, but that’s beside the point! “What about you, chump?” She asks. Angel snorts. “ _ Chump _ ? Doll, if I were you, I’d be careful who I’m talkin’ to!” Vaggie looks at him incredulously. “Oh?” She hums. “Oh,  _ yeah,  _ baby. I be royalty!” Angel is clearly  _ oozing  _ with pride, and Vaggie nonetheless rolls her eye at him. Doing this makes her glance at the moon in the split second, and then also to the neighboring planet where the angels dwell. The angels of heaven, that is. Regardless, Vaggie knows she can’t hang around any longer: she’s gonna have to go really soon. She looks back to the strange man before her, and she smiles a little. He’s slowing her down, that’s true… Still, this man  _ is _ entertaining. In more ways than one, to boot. 

“Royalty  _ how _ ?” She asks. Angel grins even wider, and bows. “ _ Lord Dust to you, dame! _ ” He stands, and Vaggie is genuinely surprised. “You’re a Lord? Like, seriously?” Seeing his smug expression never falter in the slightest, she figured it must be true, and gawked. “That’s…  _ something! _ ” Deciding to be a rascal, Vaggie pushes forward. “Hell, seems like  _ everyone’s  _ becoming some sort of Lord or Duke these days! When the hell am  _ I  _ going to get my own estate and stuff?” Angel huffs. “Whenever you marry royalty, I guess.” A moment of silence passes. Suddenly, the air is tense and stiff, and all that sense of comfort that was there before goes out the window. 

“So, why  _ are  _ you in the woods? Like, really?” Angel asks again. Vaggie frowns. “It’s a long story…” she sighs. “I was supposed to get married, but it wasn’t exactly a choice I was able to make. More like, the princess  _ just so happened  _ to like me a lot, and took it upon herself to decide  _ for me  _ that I would marry her. Tomorrow! And so…” Vaggie took in a breath and let it all out in one long blow. “And so I decided to run. Run back to my ship, and back to my  _ life! _ ” Angel listened closely, and watches Vaggie kick a nearby pebble. “ _ Ugh,  _ and I bet she was taking that kind of advice from that stupid, son-of-a-tramp Lord Alastor!” Angel tensed up, and noticing this Vaggie frowned even further. “What’s wrong, hun?” She asks. She sounds truly concerned, and Angel was admittedly consoled by this. “Ah, yeah, so about that Alastor fellow? Well, I was  _ supposed  _ to marry him myself, but, ah…” Angel clicks his tongue. “Clearly, that ain’t work out as well as I thought it would. He only accepted my proposal because he and everyone else knew I’d boost his own merit. If we ever got around to joining our estates, he’d have the largest, and would control even more turf than he does now.” He admits. Angel then says, “So, as I think about it, I kinda ran, too. I didn’t want to become his  _ fool _ , is all.” Angel looks off into the sky, staring at the dimension of Heaven with a distant look. Vaggie began to think. She wondered…

**In the heart of the night, two bugs have met,**

“Say, where are you going after this?” Vaggie asks. Angel is surprised at the sudden question.

**A Moth and a Spider, running from lives of regret; **

Angel smirks. “I dunno, probably to rob a bank or some shit, crash at that pussycat’s casino. Why?” Ah, he must be referring to Lord Husk. Vaggie chuckles, and offers a hand. 

**Then, the little ol’ moth proposed a bet:**

“Come with me.” 

Angel blushes at her request. “What… Huh?” He stutters. Angel’s smirk had melted from his face, and somehow appeared on Vaggie, who repeated, “Come with me. You said you were gonna rob a bank, right? Why waste your time with that, when you could sail the seas with me? I do things like that all the time —and more!” For a moment, Angel seems reluctant. “Ah, I dunno, I’ve still got an estate to man, and all my employees are stupid, so I can’t trust them for shit. Plus, who’s gonna make sure they do their job and not rob me blind anyway?” He wasn’t so sure about just up and leaving. But the little grey skinned beauty held her ground. “Maybe they will. But come with me, and you’ll have not an estate, but multiple, with workers of all kinds who’ll never think twice about what they do for you! You’ll have ships and towns, even cities dedicated to you!  _ Angel Dust _ will be the name that makes those ol’ yellowbellys quiver in their panties!” Angel grins at the thought. That  _ does _ sound inviting. “All that and even greater, you could have!” Vaggie says. She smiled warmly. “ _ We _ could have it.” 

**“The Spider and Moth will rule the seas,”**

Angel squeezes Vaggie’s hand softly. He brings it to his lips to kiss.

**To this, of course, the Spider agrees.**

**Together they run until they reach the deck’s end,**

**For a long time they plan to never come again.**

**When the Princess and Lord will awake to dawn,**

**The Spider and Moth will be very long gone. **

  
  



	3. Banger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Banger”
> 
> ...
> 
> An attention-seeking Angel decides to agitate Vaggie during one of her most stressful times of the year.

Angel feverishly scrubs the cleaning cloth over the weapon in his hand. 

“Oh~ Baby’s gonna be so mad at me!” He squealed. However, with the shrug of his shoulders he mumbled, “It’ll all be worth it, though.” Soon, she’ll be coming home, and she’ll be expecting Angel to have the house cleaned, the table set  _ and _ the food laid out, since she did all of the cooking. Well, nothing to worry about in regards to that since he chose to do it. He figured he owed her a solid —after all, each Thanksgiving week was super stressful for her. It was always chaotic,  _ everybody _ wanted a piece of Vaggie every Thanksgiving week each year:  _ Vaggie, let’s have a Girl’s Night out again! I know we did it last week and you just wanna go home and all, but I swear it’ll be so much more fun! Oh, Vaggie, could you be a dear and take care of all of last week’s paperwork for me and find those forms for the new amends to the hotel? Hey, Vaggie, could you check on that cheap booze shipment for me? Vaggie, can you help me clean a couple floors? It’ll only take a couple days! Oh, Vaggie could you do this, and that, and that, and this and this and that and— _

Angel frowned deeply, feeling a headache start to come. He grabbed his head for a moment. 

It wasn’t fair.  _ Everybody _ wants to get her attention —everybody  _ gets _ to have her attention! Everybody but him…

Him, the darling semi-stay-at-home boyfriend who not only takes care of the easy, domestic  _ ish _ at home, but also the manual labor part —landscaping, repairing, keeping Fat Nuggets on his best behavior, and more! On top of all that he  _ still _ works! So, one would think that given all that he does, his lil’ ol’ bug would be much more adamant about being with him! In fact, that was why he decided to start staying at home more often —to be with the family: Vaggie, Fat Nuggets, and himself! 

Angel sighs. Complain as much as he’d like, for he knew that in the end, these back-to-back fiascos hardly happened by Vaggie’s choice. It was always more like she was forced to go along with everyone else’s plans. If not that, then she was coerced. Angel was aware of how he could’ve taken advantage of this need-to-please nature of his Doll, but he didn’t want it that way: he didn’t want her to be spending time with him because he begged her to do so, he wanted her to make time for him on her own accord; the same way he did for her. Is that really asking for too much? Just some more damn attention?!

_ Slam _ !

Angel grinned and dashed out of the room, hiding his toy in his back pocket. He poked his head out of the hallway to look down at Vaggie: his cute lil’ ol’ bug! “Hey, baby, how’s it going?” He asks casually. Vaggie groans and tosses herself into a nearby chair. He could tell right from that action alone that she was pissed and ready to rant. “Terrible!” She seethed. Ah, here it comes. 

The heated words spill out of Vaggie’s volcano of a mouth. Based on what she was saying, it sounded to Angel that almost everybody back at the hotel was on her hit-list today: Alastor (but when is he never?), Husk (which is surprising, because he normally gets along rather well with Vaggie… kind of), Nifty (understandable: Vaggie always hated how “handsy” that little alien was), Criminy (similarly to Alastor, this was expected; she was an asshole, and two assholes together either hit it off or hate each other from day one), and even Charlie (although even best friends fight, he supposed). Angel nods and occasionally adds something to the conversation, to which she would mindlessly bob her head in agreement before going on with her rant. At some point, her rant is reaching its peak, and the poor moth’s hardly catching her breath in enough time to continue ranting. 

“And then… and then, that idiot Nifty and that dumb-faced bitch Criminy… they…” Vaggie was breathing in short, quick takes. She suddenly inhaled deeply, and let’s out a long exhale. “And then…!” Ah, she’s not gonna be able to continue for a bit. Angel huffs and pulls her into his arms, squishing her face into his fluffy chest. “Ah, ah, ah, don’t you worry ‘bout that anymore, Moll. How’s about I make yah feel better? Sound good?” Vaggie looks up at him questioningly. “What’re you gonna do?” She asks. “ _ Oh, only the best I can. _ ” He whispers. His low voice rasps in just the perfect way, and Vaggie smiles at him. She’s ready to be handled, then! 

“Do me a favor, yah sexy gal: turn that way,” he points in the other direction. Vaggie smirks, and ever so slowly does she turn around. With her back towards him, she asks, “Ok, what now?” Smirking, Angel says, “Assume the position.” She presses her palms flat against the table and leans over until her torso is almost directly against the cool surface. Her dress —being tailored to fit her body so perfectly— hikes up a bit on its own. Not so much to be shameless, but enough to be  _ scandalous _ , nonetheless. 

Angel runs his hand up her thigh until he reaches a certain point along her hip. He pinches and pulls, letting the hem of Vaggie’s panties pop against her. “Stop playing games, Angel.” She says, even though her amused laughter paints a totally different vibe. “Whatever you say, toots!” He slaps his hand over her hip again and grips her tightly. His fingers are digging into her flesh just enough to feel it, but hardly enough to hurt. Vaggie chuckles. “Anywho, yah had a stressful week, haven’t yah?” He began, slightly pressing against her backside. “Annoying ass coworkers, huh? Why haven’t you kicked any of there asses yet?” Vaggie scoffed. “Well,  _ somebody _ needs to be an example there! Charlie’s so wrapped up in the  _ idea _ of her hotel, she doesn’t even think about how to run it! And Alastor —Oh, don’t even get me  _ started _ on him!” She groans at the very mention of her frustrating coworkers. Angel laughs, and leans over her, nipping and kissing at her neck and along her jawline. “Well, lemme take some of that stress off of you, hm? How’s that?” Angel reaches for his favorite tool, bending his knees a little for quick take off. Clutching it in his hands, he teases Vaggie with it. “How does that feel?” He asks. Vaggie closes her eyes and hums. “Good, but weak. Keep going…” and so he does, pressing further. 

Suddenly, the feeling is gone. Vaggie thinks about opening her eyes, but just then —

**BANG!**

Vaggie screams and jumps up. She looks to see a devilishly smug Angel twirling that  _ same damn toy gun with the “bang!” banner thing that she could’ve sworn she’s thrown out like a hundred times by now! _ Flabbergasted, Vaggie struggles to say what she’s trying to say. “Angel, is that?— Did you just?— I—“ Angel makes a goofy and smug expression. “Happy Thanksgiving, Vaggie! And more importantly,” he smirks even wider. “Happy birthday, Doll!” Vaggie begins to grow red in the face and mumble incoherent words in Spanish. She lunges at him and Angel skillfully dodges. He makes a mad dash out of the house and into the backyard and Vaggie follows. They spend a good thirty minutes like this before their relatives arrive for the celebration, and only then do they call a truce. 

Angel later on talks to Vaggie about their lack of time together, and she promises to do better. How better will she do: who’s to say? Either way, Angel was able to rest easy that night, knowing that at least for tomorrow, his lil’ ol’ moth will be there in his arms in the morning just as she is that night. 


	4. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Recollection"
> 
> ...
> 
> Together and in the name of love, the two recall moments that led to their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note --if I'm being honest, I see why people like writing drabbles, they're pretty fun!! O w O

“Angel,” Vaggie says. 

“I won’t lie, in the very beginning, I took one look at you and thought to myself, “ _ there’s no way, even in the nine circles of hell, I’ll be able to stand this guy without wanting to kill him.  _ And hell, I think I even said something like that to you so long ago, when me and Charlie were picking you up on the way back to the hotel.” Vaggie smiles fondly at the memory, and she and Angel share a small laugh. “Yeah, no, you  _ truly  _ pissed me off.” She said. She shook her head lightly, and continued. She looked into Angel’s eyes sweetly, wearing an expression of content. See, this was a man that she knew, like, _ really  _ knew. He’d been with her through everything, and as soon as she was willing to let him, Angel would swoop in and heal her to the best of his abilities  _ every single time  _ she was feeling down or out of place. Every time he could, he did this very thing without fail or falter. And so, Vaggie felt not only happy, but  _ proud  _ to say the things she’s saying. “Still, at some point, you grew on me, you hot bastard, like a fungus.” Angel laughs. “Like, the  _ hottest and fluffiest fucking  _ fungus ever, right?” He asks. Vaggie hums and nods. “Yeah, the fluffiest fucking fungus,  _ ever. _ ” She continues. “I can’t say when or how I fell in love with you, Angel, but I know that however, wherever and whenever I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks.” Angel can’t help smiling, and he holds her face in his large hand. “Angel, don’t you know that when I realized I fell in love with you, I was scared?” Vaggie asks. Angel’s smile drops, and he seems genuinely surprised. “Really?” He asks. He pulled at his bowtie a little. “Err,  _ no,  _ no, I didn’t, baby.” Smirking, Vaggie then says, “Well, let me explain.” 

“I… I suppose I was feeling a  _ lot  _ of things around this time, and so to find myself in love? And, with  _ the  _ Angel Dust, to boot? Pfft,  _ no _ , I just couldn’t accept that. At that time, my mind was made up, and I told myself I wouldn’t allow myself to think what I was thinking, to hope for what I was hoping, and even worse, to feel what I was feeling.” Vaggie looks away as she recalls this time of her life. Angel’s lower set of arms that had been wrapped around her waist pulls her in a little closer. “There were hundreds of questions running through my head almost every time you and I had any kind of encounter. Instead of saying “ _ excuse me _ ” and slipping by without touching, you’d just brush by me, even if we ended up completely pressed together. I’d then find myself wondering: was that on purpose? Did he mean that? Angel wouldn’t do something like that, would he? Am I reading too much into this?” Vaggie looks back to her love and grins. “More importantly, no matter what, I remember I kept asking myself: would he even like me?” Having finished her lamenting, Vaggie goes on to say, “ _ That  _ is why I was scared. I doubted myself, I doubted  _ us  _ before we even had a fighting chance. I didn’t know if we could work, let alone  _ how,  _ and I guess the thought of just  _ not knowing  _ terrified me. In fact, it scared me so bad, that I put myself into a rather  _ boring  _ relationship just for the sake of feeling like I knew everything: what to expect. I thought I preferred that kind of love, that love of always knowing  _ exactly  _ what your partner can or can’t, or I guess, will or will  _ not  _ bring to the table. But with  _ you,  _ Angel,” Vaggie huffed. “It’s an entirely different story.”

“You’re saucey --you’ve always got some sort of slick remark for everything -- and you can be a prick. But, you’re also pretty damn great. I don’t know when I realized this, I just know that I did. And whenever I did, it was shown to me that like anyone else, you had your flaws, but you’re so much more than that!” Angel anticipates whatever Vaggie is to say next. “Angel, you’re  _ daring _ , and eccentric in the best way there is. You’re bold, and really sweet. You perfectly balance letting me handle things on my own, and then also using yourself as a shield --of any kind: verbally, mentally, emotionally, physically -- all of that! You make me feel warm, comfortable, and safe. I don’t always know what you’ve got up your sleeves, but even when things don’t turn out how you planned, you always make up for it in the end. You’re charming!” Angel smiles even wider than he did before, his polished golden tooth glittering underneath their arc of glowing lights. “You and I talk about redemption sometimes, and what that would mean for us. We’ve talked about what we’d do if only one of us got redeemed, or if we never get redeemed. We talk about what we’ll do if we get out of Hell, and yet never reach Heaven. We always talk about what different kinds of fates we could end up with, and the many different destinies we might live through in order to get there. If you were anybody else, this would’ve scared the hell out of me, and I wouldn’t have wanted to talk about that stuff at all. But, you’ve  _ changed me,  _ Angel, and for the better.” Vaggie holds his hand with her own, and leans further into it. Angel’s eyes have teared up, and he struggles to keep it unnoticeable. Vaggie keeps on pushing, though. “You’ve made me realize that there are multiple paths to take, and even the patches of dirt or sand in between will take you somewhere; the most adventurous of lives are lived on the edge, right?” She looks at Angel. She sees his watery eyes, and immediately gets teary-eyed as well. She grabs his face and wipes at his tears, them now falling freely. Briefly, Vaggie paid enough attention to their ensemble of family and friends to hear familiar sniffling. Yep, that was Charlie, who was clearly touched as well. Vaggie would’ve laughed about it, but she was too focused on her one and only as soon as that mentioning passed. “ _ Right,  _ Angel?” She asks again. Angel nods, and giggles. “Yeah, definitely, toots.” He wants to kiss her so badly for her kind words, but restrains himself. “Right,” Vaggie keeps on smiling. “And so, Angel Dust, I’m not only  _ ecstatic  _ but damn  _ happy as hell and heaven combined  _ to live that life of adventure with you, all the way till the end of time.” She puts something on his finger. Angel feels his heart swoon. Ah, it’s his turn to talk now. 

“Vaggie,” He says, “Lemme tell it to you straight, baby. I was a goner.” Vaggie pouted at his choice of words, but he continued. “It’s true, babe, it’s true.” He looks away to recall these memories just as Vaggie did. “I don’t remember everything, but what I do remember from my human life was being what eveyone thought of as a complete fucking loser. Yeah, I was a part of a mob family and all, but that wasn’t really a trump card I could just  _ whip out,  _ y’know? I mean, at least not without getting turned in to the coppers. And so, when I died and came here to Hell so long ago, I figured this was the end of the road for me. In Hell, almost anything goes, so I did whatever could easily make ends meet. Next thing I know, I was in the industry, selling myself to any ol’ flunkie with money. I became a real different kind of person than I was before, and at some point even went off the deep end. All I cared about was drugs, sex and money for a long, long time now. So, even when the hotel and the whole redemption thing, and when Charlie but more importantly,  _ you  _ came into my life, I thought it was all some big joke. And whenever I was pushed to do better, to  _ want  _ better for myself, I always felt like I failed in the end. Made me feel like some big fucking loser, y’know? And the way I saw it then, it was all some big, fat joke, and just like in my old life: I was the butt of it. I swore I couldn’t be saved.” He exhales, and looks back to Vaggie. “In the beginning, our relationship was really rocky. We were on two different planes; you were too strict, and I was too wild: you were too smart, and I was a fool. I still can be, heh.” Vaggie huffs in amusement, and Angel mimics her right after. 

“Y’know, I can actually pinpoint the exact moment I fell for you. When I realized you’d suddenly opened up to me, even though it was only by a crack, I was quick as hell to latch onto you. At first, I wondered why, too. You weren’t even interested in me  _ at all,  _ so I couldn’t have possibly told yah why I still felt so attracted to you. It was like a moth to a light --and I’m a spider!” Vaggie gurgles. “But even so, I found myself always staying close, in case life would hit you hard and you needed someone to comfort you. For some reason, no matter what, I wanted that person to be me. So, when you were finishing up your healing process from some not so great time periods of your life, I took you out around the town. We dined, and you told me about your life. I dunno why, but I just felt comfortable enough to talk about my own, too. Maybe the liquor.” Angel grins at Vaggie in a teasing manner, and she playfully mocks him with faux disappointment, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. Angel laughs. “That, or maybe I just really liked yah. I thought this as we laid in our pillow fort in the back of my big ol’ tin can. We were watching Dracula, and I was telling you how excited I was to go see it when I was alive.” Angel’s smile flattens a little. “And, er, how disappointed I was that I didn’t get to finish watching it.  _ But!  _ I looked over and saw you eyeing me, and when I realized what was going on, I was done. You and I, the most whacky a couple could get, goin’ out and eatin’, talking like old flames and watching an old flick? Doesn't that sound crazy, Vaggie?” The two laugh. “It’s gonna sound cheesy, but hear me out. I looked into your eyes, and I just…” Angel tsked, and shrugged. “I crumbled. I didn’t know why, but my heart went to  _ you _ . And you know, home is where the heart is. So, when I had a shitty work day, all I ever want is to home come to you. To see you waiting for me, and smiling like you did sometimes when I walked into the room with your cool, collected composure. I wanted you to keep sitting to eat and talk with me the way you did almost every time after our night out together. I wanted to keep having spa days with you, doing it ourselves at home and being goofs. Like, that time we tried to make makeup with markers? Or, the time we tried to make nail polish outta booze and corn syrup?” He and Vaggie laugh again. “Yeah, I remember too well.” Vaggie said. Angel huffed in amusement again. “Yeah, well, I just knew from then on, I wanted to experience that again and again. I wanted whatever was between us to stay, and grow. I wanted to keep having lunch dates, and movie nights, and doing each other’s makeup and nail polish at home. I wanted to live my life like that today, tomorrow, and forever. Forever’s a long, long time you know. Yet, the thought of that didn’t scare me at all. In fact, it was a crutch I used for a while, anytime I wasn’t feeling strong enough to handle the world. I’d just say to myself, “ _ Vaggie, me and Fat Nuggets are gonna build a home together. So, to do that, I’ve gotta survive for one more day until tomorrow _ ,” and whaddya know? It worked like a charm in the end, after all.” 

“Vaggie, you’ve changed me.” Angel says. “Some years ago, I wouldn’t have been able to tell you what I was gonna do in the next hour, let alone a day or so. I couldn’t have told you, because I didn’t even know myself. I didn’t think about most of the day, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next after that. I didn’t think about where I’d be at any point,  _ who  _ I’d be with, or how I would be treated. I never considered doing better. Honestly, I didn’t  _ want  _ to be better. But, fighting so hard against everything that I knew growing up, you’ve helped me to realize that even though our situations are fucked, we’ve still got fighting chances. And you know what, doll? I’d love to take that chance with you, my dearest, and my cute lil’ ol’ bug of a Dame.” Vaggie blushes and grins toothily at Angel, who gladly reciprocates. He slips something onto her finger. “What an interesting perspective you have there, Mr. Dust.” Vaggie hums. “Thanks, Moll. But, uh, didn’t know you really had it out for me in the beginning.” He says. Angel rubs his neck, and says, “Umm… you still like me, though, right?” Vaggie laughs cutely and makes the most incredulous face ever. 

“It’s literally our wedding day, hun.” After getting the say-so, the couple grasps each other for dear life, and Angel dips Vaggie, kissing her deeply. From then on, they become husband and wife --Missus and Mister Dust. 


	5. Ma Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ma Belle”
> 
> ...
> 
> Stood up and lonely, Vaggie allows herself to be swept off her feet by a dashing stranger.

The vivid lighting paints the room a strange fuchsia color. Swirling around in a set range of motion was bright green spotlights. Soft music began to play, and people reached for their partners. Slowly, they waltzed about the floor. A little moth tries to blend herself away into the background, pretending to be fixated on her drink. She watches the dancing couples, and notices that for some reason, everyone who was dancing kept themselves from being caught in the spotlights. Briefly, she wondered why, but the curiosity quickly faded into embarrassment. She cups her head and leans over her drink, sighing. Here she was in such a beautiful setting, and yet feeling so ugly inside. She sat there in her gorgeous dress, shaping her in all the right ways, with her hair beautifully styled and decorated in shimmering jewels —all this, and yet  _ alone _ . Someone was supposed to be here with her, a certain someone she wanted to make up with. But evidently they weren’t interested in getting close again…

Vaggie sighs once more, hanging her head. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was sad. However, she was  _ disappointed _ , above all. Don’t insist to someone who wants to be close again that such a thing will definitely happen, and then not even show up to keep that word true! Vaggie sighs again, and sips her drink. 

A shadow blocks her. Somewhat startled, she looks up, and immediately puts a hand over her mouth to keep from gaping. 

It was a handsome man… she made a face for a moment. What a strange thought for her to have… but nonetheless, she was having these thoughts, and so she embraced them. She stared at the beautiful man sitting right beside her. He had pink hued fur, dark freckles here and there, and cute curly hair that framed his face in the most adorable of ways. It was Hell, and they were all demons, and somehow it was like looking at an angel. Suddenly, he glanced down at her. His eyes widened, and his jaw slacked a little. Together, at an otherwise empty bar in a bustling nightclub full of lovers and deviants alike, the moth and spider stared at each other. Vaggie swears his cheeks grow a little rosier, but then again he seems to be wearing makeup, so she could have been imagining it. Still, she was well aware of the blush painting her grey face. 

Vaggie forced herself to turn away, and sips her drink again. Even though she’s not looking at him, she can still feel his gaze on her. She shifts in her seat, and fiddles with her dress a little. She catches a larger hand settling close to hers —nearly touching, in fact!— and looks up. This beautiful stranger not only stared at her, but glowers at her in the most sultry of ways. Vaggie turns even more red, and turns away. Just then, the man speaks to her. 

“Oh, come on, don’t turn away from me, toots.” 

Vaggie stiffens, and reluctantly looks back to him. Once again, she’s caught in a trance, staring into his strangely colored eyes peeking from beneath his big curls and waves. He seems to be somehow mesmerized, too, his eyes looking dazed, despite being so piercing. He’s smirking at her in such a way that makes Vaggie question what sort of scheme he has in his head. He smells of some sort of soft oriental fragrance, which she theorized to be coming mostly from the fluff poking out of his fitted shirt. He was cupping his face with his free hand, but momentarily lifted his chin to wiggle his fingers at her. “Hey,” he says. He speaks in a quiet, soft manner, almost as if he’s purring. Vaggie can’t help smiling at the stranger, wiggling her fingers back at him. “Hi,” she says. He continues grinning at her, turning in his seat to face her more directly. “So, what brings yah to a place like this, huh? Waiting for your partner?” He asks. At the mention of a “partner”, Vaggie grimaces. She glances away from him. “Well, something like that. Or, I mean, it  _ was _ something like that, but…” she exhales, leaning into her hand again. “I dunno, they kinda… blew me off.” She begins to feel down again, her heart sinking in her chest. The man notices her expression, and touches her hand. Vaggie looks up at him with her adorable  _ moe _ eyes. Seeing as she doesn’t move to pull herself away from him, he pushes forward. “Sorry to hear that,” he says. He squeezes her hand a little, glancing over his shoulder at the swaying people. He grins a little. “Say, how’s about a dance?” Vaggie thinks about it as the dashing stranger stands from his seat. He’s still clutching her hand, and slightly tugs her towards him, silently urging her to agree. Well, she  _ was _ stood up by her original date, and who knows?— maybe it just wasn’t meant to be to begin with. Thinking this, Vaggie agrees to dance with him. 

Together, they move to the dance floor, and easily blend into the swirling couples. The man holds Vaggie close to him, and she embraces the moment. While she considered herself a rather average dancer, this guy was pretty skilled —he was basically carrying her all around the dance floor with her super long legs! “Enjoying yourself, babe?” He asks. Vaggie smiles bashfully at him. “Yeah,” she says, “You’re a really good dancer.” He laughs, and clasps her hand tighter, interlocking their fingers. “And  _ partner _ ,” he added. Briefly, Vaggie wondered what he was getting at. However, she had no time to think more about it when he then said, “Let’s take it up a notch,” pulling them towards the spotlight. Vaggie gasped and pulled them back away from it, surprising her partner. “What are you doing? No one else is in the light, that’s gonna look so weird!” She says in a slight panic. In a downfallen tone, she then mumbles, “People will stare at us.” The man makes a soft expression at her, and smiles. Cupping her face, he brings it close and whispers, “ **Let them stare.** ” 

He pulls her into the spotlight, and suddenly their dance intensifies. It was slightly faster than the slow waltz everyone else did around them, and was a lot more sensual than before. He spins Vaggie this way and that way, dipping her and lifting her into the air, doing some strange mix of a tango, foxtrot and some sort of fast paced waltz. To say she didn’t enjoy it —seeing all the shocked (and even jealous!) faces looking their way as they stole the show would be a huge lie. By the end of it, the couple was a giggling mess. With their arms linked, they strutted out of the club. “That was really fun, you were amazing back there!” Vaggie says. The man playfully waves at her. “Oh, stop!” He scoffs. “No, no, keep going!” Vaggie gurgles again and does as he asks. “You know, I really can’t compete with those long legs of yours!” The man huffs. “Yeah, but you did it, though!” Vaggie blows a raspberry. “I mean, I guess…” her hair had come undone a little, and she tucked some of it behind her ear. “Anyway, thanks for the fun night.” She smiles at him, and pulls away. She doesn’t notice the slightly dejected face he makes as she begins to walk away. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Vaggie looks back to see the man coming nearer. However, he stops at a safe distance away. He’s a little more pink in the face —though, that could be his makeup, or maybe him still being heated from their intense dancing. He pulls at his choker a little, and clears his throat. “Ah, so, whatcha goin’ home for? The night’s still young, and there’s a theater and a diner not too far from here. How’s about we hit up the town, huh? You and me, whaddya say?” Vaggie smirks and plus coy. “I dunno, I don’t think I should further entertain a  _ stranger _ .” The man scoffs. “Really? After all that dancing and I’m still a stranger to you?” Vaggie hums. “I don’t even know your name!” She says. The man is caught off guard for a moment, before grinning. “Ah, that’s right. Well, the name’s Angel Dust. And you?” He asks. “Vaggie,” the little moth says. Angel nods, and offers his arm to her. “There, not strangers anymore! So, how’s about it?” Vaggie doesn’t waste another single moment before accepting his arm, clutching tightly to him. 

“Let’s hit the town!” She grins.

“Whatever you want, doll!” Angel smirks. Together, they run off into the night to continue painting the town red. 


	6. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Party Crasher”
> 
> ...
> 
> The gang try to have a good time as they help Vaggie and Angel prepare their home for December festivities, but in Hell things can only get chummy for so long.

Finally! The tree had finally been set and the food was just about ready! Charlie clapped her hands together, brushing off some of the glitter in the process. “Alright! Well! The decorations are all up and the food’s almost done —we’re just waiting on the ham and some sides to finish cooking, so!— I have an idea!” 

“No, I don’t like ideas.” Husk takes a swing of whatever alcoholic beverage he’s drinking  _ this _ time, and sneers even more than usual. Charlie pouts and Angel huffs. “Really, you don’t say? Didn’t seem much like a thinker anyway.” Vaggie chuckles, and Husk groans. “Ok, smartass, I don’t like  _ Charlie’s _ ideas. How’s that?” He takes another swing as Alastor raises a brow at him, grinning (creepily) as per usual. “Oh, dear! What’s so terrible about my sweet Charlie’s ideas, hmm?” He asks. Husk tsks and looks elsewhere. “Ugh, everything —especially the stupid parts.” He takes a swig. “So,  _ all _ the parts.” He adds. Seeing Alastor’s grin turn somewhat sinister, Nifty laughs nervously and puts a hand on Husk’s leg. “Oh, come on~ Huskie! Charlie’s ideas are fun, just give it a chance!” She makes the best  _ moe _ face that she can, and Husk turns up his nose at her. With a groan, he turns away. A little red in the cheeks, he mumbles, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Taking this as the chance to pitch her idea, Charlie leaps onto the couch, standing beside a relaxing Alastor. “In order to pass the time while the rest of the food cooks, let’s~...!” She points at Nifty and Millie. “Drumroll, please!” They give her what she wants, smiling as they do so.

“SING A SONG!!” Everyone claps with the exception of Husk and Criminy. “See,  _ this _ is the shit I’m talking about.” Husk moans, taking another swing of his drink. “Oh, don’t knock it till you try it,  _ Suskie _ !” Nifty whines. Alastor nods satisfactorily. “Yes, don’t, Husk, my dear friend. As both Charlie’s business partner and  _ partner _ , I second this idea! It’s splendid, my love!” He says, to which Charlie beams at him. Soon, everyone is agreeing, and seeing as they were singled out, Husk and Criminy give in. “Fine, but I won’t like it.” Criminy says. Alastor looks to Charlie. “Take it away, love! Dazzle us.” Charlie clears her throat. “Well, this is just a little something I’ve been working on, so, listen closely, please!” She then begins to sing her cute little Christmas carol. 

**On the first day of Christmas, my Lover gave to me, **

Alastor’s ears perked up for a moment. 

**One darling Nifty just for me! **

**On the second day of Christmas, my Lover gave to me: two dead reporters, and a darling little Nifty just for me!**

**On the third day of Christmas, my Lover gave to me: three deadly imps, two dead reporters, and a darling little Nifty just for me!**

**On the fourth day of Christmas, my Lover gave to me: four empty caskets, three deadly imps, two dead reporters and a darling little Nifty just for me!**

**On the fifth day of Christmas my Lover gave to me: five Hell Hounds! Four empty caskets, three deadly imps, two dead reporters and a darling little Nifty just for —**

  
  


_ BOOM! _

Everyone snapped their heads to the giant hole in the wall. It was just a few inches from where Vaggie and Angel were standing, that is, in the archway connecting their kitchen and living room. The couple stare at the intruder, who was climbing out of their elaborate machine. It was none other than that  **damn Sir Pentious** . 

Vaggie’s face was twitching and a bright red, boiling with rage —she seemed too stunned to even say anything! Angel, on the other hand: 

“What the  ** _FUCK _ ** have you done?!” He screams. Sir Pentious chuckles nervously, taking off his hat to give a courteous nod. “Ah, pardon me! Erm, is the, ahm…” he clears his throat. “Is this the residence of the self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse, Miss Cherri Bomb?” Finally regaining her voice, Vaggie screeches, “ _ GET THE HELL OUT!!”  _ She summons a spear and throws it at him. Sir Pentious squeaks and ducks, just barely escaping an arrow to the forehead. He puts his hat back on and holds up his hands defensively. “Wait just a moment, now! I’ve made a truce with you all for the sake of enjoying the holidays, so!—“ Angel cuts him off before he can finish. “Yeah, well you just fucking broke your end of the deal, so you know what that means, flunky?” Angel grins devilishly, and as if on cue, everyone in the room tenses up, coming together with their weapons in hand. “The deal's off, my good sir!” Alastor chirps. Sir Pentious gulps, not knowing what will hit him but being very aware of what’ll happen next. “Y’know where we put snakes back in my hometown?” Angel asks. Sir Pentious stiffly shakes his head. Angel laughs. 

“ _ We toss ‘em in the Overcoat! _ ” He pulls out his extra set of arms and rapidly fires his large gun at Sir Pent; all the same, Alastor begins his broadcast, Vaggie throws more of her spears, Charlie summons her flames, and basically —nothing short of hellfire rains on the poor old snake man. 


	7. Tales That I Remember (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tales That I Remember"
> 
> ...
> 
> Vaggie and Angel recall their clearest memories from their past lives as humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!! >.<
> 
> Just, school, other extracurricular activities, personal projects, LIFE basically just kept me from writing the chapter for this story. Plus, I honestly just had to take a moment to properly motivate myself to be honest, heh. Anywho, I decided to split this into two parts, and so here's part one!!

“Done!” 

Vaggie had just finished painting the last of Angel’s toenails and put it underneath a dryer. “Yay~,” he squealed, making Vaggie laugh. Her nails were already painted and dried, so she was just returning the favor at the moment. “They’re gonna look so nice when they’re done!” Angel chirped. “Yep,” Vaggie said, “All thanks to yours truly!” Angel suddenly swoops in and crashes his lips onto hers. When he pulls away, Vaggie is blushing and clearly surprised. She laughs, and bashfully says, “Oh, come on, Angel! At least give me a chance to prepare!” Angel grins. “Wouldn’t even dream of it, toots!” Vaggie playfully rolls her eyes and crawls closer to him, slipping perfectly into his much, much bigger body. She snuggles into his side, and he leans his head atop of hers. For a long moment, they sit in silence like this. 

“Hey, Vaggie?” Angels asks. “Hm?” Vaggie hums. “The other day, you were mentioning some corner store that didn’t exist?” He asks. Vaggie huffs. “It does exist, Angel.” 

“Yeah, but not here. Not in Hell; so… I was wondering…” Angel trails off, and Vaggie shifts her head to look up at him. Silently, she urges him to continue. “I was just wondering if that had anything to do with your past, maybe? Like, your past-past.” He scratches at his fur a bit. “You know, like… back when you were alive?” Vaggie makes a face, and Angel immediately begins to feel bad. “Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up —“ Vaggie interrupts him. “It’s fine, hun. It’s not like we haven’t talked about our pasts before.” She tried to laugh as she says this, but it’s obviously fake. Angel frowns. “Sure, but never in detail.” He thinks about what he wants to say. “I mean… if you’re comfortable talking about the details, I’d like to know ‘em.” Vaggie opens her mouth to reply, and then closes it, going silent. “I can go first, if you want.” Angel suddenly says. Vaggie smiles somewhat apologetically. “Please? Just so I can get a feel of what you want to hear, exactly.” Instinctively, Angel scoffed. Realizing that he might have sounded a little mean, he clears his throat and instead says, “Er, everything. Well, everything you remember at least. That’s what I’d like to hear. So, anyways…” Angel then begins to recall his human life, and the flashbacks begin. “I’ve got lots of blanks in my head, but the first big thing that I can remember that happened pretty early in my life was me and my first boyfriend walking to the subway…”

…

A young fluffy haired boy walks down the streets with his arm linked with another: a savvy young boy with dark skin and a pulled back fro. Dirty looks were thrown their way as they walked by, but the boys didn’t care, especially the fluffy haired one. In this life, he was known as —

“Wow, is that Helen?” Stiffening, Helen turned to look over at the group of girls. The blondie, and the only one in the group of brunettes, smirked at Helen, and then turned to a cowering girl with glasses. “Oh, man, you must be so embarrassed, Edna! You’re such a bore of a girlfriend that your first boyfriend disappeared and not only left you, but for a GUY no less! Hah!” Edna readjusted her glasses and pushed the blonde away from her. Helen became uncomfortable, scrunching up his face as did his boyfriend at the time, Cameron. “Stop it, Allison, it wasn’t like that!” Edna shyly looked over to Helen, puffy eyes and everything. “Helen, that’s not…” she took a breath. “That’s not true is it?” Helen looked away. “Of course it wasn’t like that, Edna, I just…” Suddenly, Cameron grunted and pulled Helen along. “Get over it, Edna, you’re done!” Helen gave Cameron a funny look, and glanced over his shoulder at his ex, who had began to cry again. Maybe in a moment of anger, or whatever else, she then yelled, “You dirty, gay devil!” 

…

Vaggie frowned. “Sorry that happened to you.” Angel sighed. “Yeah, well, homophobia and other things were pretty well accepted then anyway, it wasn’t the first or last time anyone would say something like that to me.” He said. 

“So, why did you break up with that Edna girl, do you remember?” Vaggie asks. Angel shrugs. “Not really, but I don’t think it was really her. I think it was something else, but it’s not coming to me right now.” Angel tries to think of the other thing coming to him. “Anyway, other thing I remember is…” he thought for a moment. “Oooh! I remember seeing one of them toons for the first time!” He said. Vaggie grins. “Oh, a cartoon? Which one did you see?” Angel smiles at her. “Well…”

…

Helen lounged in his father’s recliner going in-and-out of sleep. He loosely held in his hand The Green Hornet.He was trying to finish reading his book, but the poor boy was simply too tired! That is, until his father and older brother stomped into the room, heaving a large thing in their hands. Helen’s mother and sister follows in right after, and he watches them all in curiosity. “Pops, what’s that?” Helen asks, sitting up in his seat. His dad waves a dismissive hand at him, grumbling. He then says, “Boy, come over here and help us set up this here TV.” Helen gasped, shooting up from the chair and grinning. “Oooh, you got us a TV, Pops?” He scurried over to excitedly tear the cardboard off of the item, gaping once more when he saw the large, wide TV. “Woooow!” He said. Helen’s sister comes to stand beside him, gaping and gasping in awe as well. “Come on, now, boy, this thing ain’t puttin’ itself together!” Helen’s dad barked. And so, Helen, his dad, and his brother put together the television. In no time, they manage to get it to start playing channels. Alas, duty calls, and Helen’s brother and dad has to leave to handle business. His mom and sister leave to get groceries for dinner that night, and so Helen is left all alone, much to his excitement. He practically flies over to the television and starts flipping through channels. “Ooooh”s and “ahhh”s leave his mouth again and again, until finally he stops on one particular channel, his face of amazement somehow getting stronger. 

On the television was a young lady. She was very curvy, with cute short black hair that cupped her face and wide eyes. She was bouncing around --dancing-- and singing along, sometimes squeaking at the end of some of her lyrics. Soon, Helen found himself bouncing and dancing right along with her as she sang about soldiers. “Something about a soldier, that is fine, fine, fine!” She sang, and Helen happily parroted the lyrics back to her. By the end of the short, the animated character’s name was revealed to be…

…

“Betty Boop?” Vaggie asked. She chuckled. “That’s cute!” She said. Angel laughs as well. “Listen, between you and me, it’s still my favorite toon!” He said. Vaggie pursed her lips and gestured, acting as though she was zipping up her mouth, “locking” it and throwing away the imaginary key. “I won’t tell a soul!” She chirps. “That said, I forgot that Betty Boop came out around that time. I think Popeye did, too.” Vaggie mentions. “Oh, yeah! Eh, that one was alright for me. My sister loved it, though --or was it Arackniss? I don’t know, one of ‘em had a real taste for that sailor guy.” Vaggie then urged him to continue. “So, what else do you remember?” Angel thought for a moment. “The last thing I remember real well was…”

…

Helen clung to the arm of a new partner, Venus. Together, they walked into a big ol’ theater, heading straight to the designated screening room where their movie would be held. Of course, people stared and gave them funny looks, for after all, Helen was dressed rather femininely, whereas his girlfriend was not only dressed in a very masculine fashion, but was also pretty tall. As if she wasn’t tall enough, she was wearing high heels. To make her more comfortable, Helen decided to wear a pair of her heels alongside her before they left a while ago, and so together, the somewhat unique couple clacked their heels all the way to the stairs leading to some free seats. They sit, hugging each other and snuggling. Venus kisses Helen’s forehead, and he looks up to find her lips. Not too long after, their movie is about to begin. It begins with the title: Frankenstein. But just then, there’s a loud noise slowly yet quickly growing in sound that’s clearly coming from outside of the theater. Helen recalls looking at an equally worried Venus, before everything just… blows. 

…

“Was it an explosion?” Vaggie asked. Angel shrugged. “I don’t know, something like that. But that’s the last thing I remember clearly. At some other point, I guess I overdosed and died or some shit, but, ah…” He heaves a long sigh. “Damn, I still wish I could’ve gotten to see Frankenstein. Now, all I’ve got are these weird reboots and shit, it’s stupid how fucking hard it is to find the original in decent quality!” Seeing him get a little irritated, Vaggie hugged him and patted his back. “It’ll be ok, honey, we’ll find a way to see the original movie together.” Angel blushes, but is nonetheless reassured. “Sure thing, toots.” He kisses her. “Ok, so now it’s your turn!” He says. Vaggie seems caught off guard for a moment, and then awkwardly rubs her neck. “Really? Man, that came up real fast. Well, um --man, where do I even start?” 

“What’s the earliest thing you can remember?” Angel asks again. Vaggie thinks and taps her chin. “I can’t really remember what came first, but... The first thing that comes to mind that I can remember is…”


	8. Tales That I Remember (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tales That I Remember"
> 
> ...
> 
> Vaggie and Angel recall their clearest memories from their past lives as humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've uploaded late... idk
> 
> I'll make a schedule soon I promise

“What’s the earliest thing you can remember?” Angel asks again. Vaggie thinks and taps her chin. “I can’t really remember what came first, but... The first thing that comes to mind that I can remember is…”

…

A young woman stood in front of a store. Or, rather than a more typical store, it was more so a cluster of fruit and vegetable stands. She glanced around, and shoved her hands into her pockets. With her head held low, the little lady began to weave her way through the moderately sized crowd. 

“ _ Con permiso. _ ” Repeatedly, she mumbled this as she slipped by. She was trying to get somewhere, somewhere important?

But, where exactly  _ was  _ this place?

She turned a corner. A young boy adorned in ragged clothing and bearing dirt on his body reached out to her. He grabbed a hold of her clothing --was she wearing a coat, or?-- it was hot that day; the boy was shivering(?). He was begging to her, and she turned up her nose at him, and snatched her clothing out of his frail hands. She got dirty look from a woman. It was his auntie(?). She wasn’t related to him(?). She was some batshit crazy lady, screaming at her. She wanted to fight, and it was definitely considered, but then again, there was somewhere important that she had to be. She had to be there. It was an irrelevant place. She had to be there, or else. (Or else?)

There was a moment of darkness. Then, the sound of cars rushing by and honking at each other. Then, there was light. 

Then, she was passing through the doors of a convenience store, a bag in hand. It was a little heavy, she had a lot of stuff. A car was waiting for her. She was by the window of said car, and a face was poking out, but she couldn’t remember what they looked like. 

Then, it was super hot. Some strange men were laying her down, and she was crying and in pain. Then, there were corpses lying around a bed, and she stood in a corner opposite to them. A woman burst through the door, and looked around at the murder scene in horror. She looked to … and then made a face of disgust. 

And then, … was running, panting and crying as she did. She didn’t remember where she was going or why, but she was. And then --

“ _ Puta de mierda! _ ”

…

Angel tilted his head a little. “Wait, so what happened?” He asks. Vaggie shrugged. “I don’t know…” Her gaze trailed away for a moment. “Was there a gunshot, or an explosion or something?” Angel asks, probing further. Vaggie grunts. “No --no? I don’t know, I don’t really remember. I just know that something really bad happened there, at that time. I don’t know what it was, but something went down.” Vaggie briefly rubbed her neck. “I think that was probably the last time anything went down and I was alive.” Angel and Vaggie took a moment of silence. He coughed a little. “Uhm, well, uh…” Angel scratches his head. “Something else you remember?” Vaggie nodded. “Sure.” She thought a little harder. “Other than that…”

…

She was looking out of the window. It was bright and sunny outside, with a gorgeous blue sky and not a cloud in sight. It was a picturesque view of a waterfall falling over the opening of a cave. She was looking at the postcard in her hands. It was dark and storming outside, lightning flashing and the ground crackling under the pressure of the bolts tearing through the clouds and into its mass of matter. She was in a tank top and shorts, on a boat with some other passengers --mostly tourists-- and was taking a picture of this beautiful waterfall. She was one of the five other people in the small convenience store. The man working the register watched her carefully. He probably thought she was a thief of some sort --but guess what?  _ Fuck him!  _ Profiling isn’t an honor to be a victim of, so if one would profile they’d better be correct! The old man next to her was being strange. He kept making these weird faces and smiling and saying things in some other language. English, it would be. But she didn’t speak English, so all she heard was weird blabber aimed at her. She ignored him and focused on the waterfall they were passing. She went over to a stand near the register and got a small umbrella. She went to the register and finally bought everything. She hated walking through the rain, but she’d have to make due. She couldn’t wait to see what kind of sites would come up next! She was looking at the postcard in her hands. It was sunny outside. It was bright inside --and she was inside a convenience store. 

…

“Or, I think I was still on the tour, or… wait, did I even go on a tour? I don’t even think I actually went on a tour, I think that was just something that I’ve always wanted to do whenever I could save up enough to do so! Um, but I can’t remember who that French guy was. Or, wait, was it English? Um…” the gears in Vaggie’s head were clearly turning, and she was clearly struggling. 

“You don’t remember, do yah?” Angel suddenly asks. Vaggie seems surprised. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. “I  _ do  _ remember, I just… I just can’t remember the order. But, I  _ do  _ remember!”

“No, no you don’t, toots.” Angel says. Vaggie begins sputtering, trying to think of a way to defend herself, but Angel persists. “You just went on for a good ten fucking minutes about…” He stuttered a little. “Well, shit --I don’t even know! Something about a store and a postcard!” Vaggie huffed. “ _ And  _ a tour!” She adds, and Angel scoffs. “ _ Okay… _ ” He trails off. He hesitates to ask, but decides to do so anyhow. “What about the men?” Vaggie’s lips pursed for a moment, but she then made a blank face. Then, she gave a slightly awkward grin. “What men?” Angel prodded further. “You were a sex worker before, right?” He asks. “So… the old geezers, I mean. Remember anything about them?” Vaggie frowned. “I don’t…” She looked away, seeming almost embarrassed. “I don’t think I want to talk about that, Angel.” She says slowly. Angel holds her closer, and nuzzles her. “Thanks for sharing, then. Sorry to bring it up, babe.” Vaggie clutches to him a little tighter. “It’s fine. I don’t think I’d remember much anyway.” The atmosphere gets a little stuffy. 

**BANG, BANG, BANG! **

Vaggie shrieks and hops away from Angel. She stares at him in some kind of disbelief, her one good eye twitching. “ _ Angel. _ ” She stuttered. “Just…  _ why _ ?” Angel sat there innocently, his large gun pointed at an opened window. He flutters his lashes. “Oh, whatever do you mean?” Making a devious face, Angel then says, “Just tryna lighten the mood, doll.” Vaggie growls and jumps to her feet. A spear magically appears in her hand, and Angel already knows what time it is. Agile as ever, the spider rolls out of the way as the spear stabs the carpet. Angel bursts through the door and into the hall of the hotel, Vaggie being hot on his heels. Magical weaponry kept blasting through the air, Angel somehow avoiding them all the way to the elevator. 

“ _ Stop right there, Angel! _ ” Vaggie is preparing to throw another spear, but after mashing the “ _ close _ ” button enough times, the elevator finally shuts just as the spear’s about to hit. Angel exhales and slumps down. With a stupid grin on his face, he mutters in wake of his (temporary) victory: “Fuckin’ love pissing her off.”

  
  
  



	9. Critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Critic"
> 
> ...
> 
> Chef Angel and his employees find themselves under the scrutiny of a renowned food critic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little longer than anticipated. Anywho, enjoy! R&R!

Angel, Alastor, Charlie and Nifty peered out of a secret window. 

“Damn,” Angel mumbled. “That indeed,” Alastor said right after. Charlie began to nibble on her nails --bad habit of hers-- and Nifty fiddled with her dress. “This won’t be good. What should we do?” She asks. Right then, however, Charlie grips Nifty’s arm and shakes. “What  _ can  _ we do?” She wailed. “That’s Ol’ Metal-Belly!” Charlie pulled the poor little bug close and hissed, “ _ The  _ Ol’ Metal-Belly!” Releasing Nifty, Charlie begins to tug back and forth on her collar to fan herself. “ _ We’re not gonna make it. _ ” She cries. Angel rolls his eyes and scoffs at her antics, waving a dismissive hand her way. “Oh, calm your tits, bitch, we’ll be fine.” He gave the small crowd a suave grin, adding, “So long as I’m on the wheel, shit will be smooth!” Charlie didn’t seem so convinced. “I... I don’t know, Chef Angel…” She mumbles, “Maybe Chef Alastor --Al, could you maybe whip up some of that jambalaya you like to make?” Offended, Angel slapped his hand against his chest, gasping in the most dramatic of ways possible. “But --You-- That --He --How fucking dare you?!” He crosses his arms as he settles into a pout, rapidly tapping his foot against the ground. “What, are yah tryna say something? Hm? What, you think my food isn't good enough --my  _ cooking  _ ain’t good enough to yah?!” In a moment of pettiness, Angel adds, “Or are yah just kissing up to your ass of a karen-cut, strawberry shortcake  _ short  _ ass fucking asshole of a fiance?” Charlie makes a deadpan face at Angel. “Angel, it’s really not like that. I just know that Alastor has a little more…” She gestures with her hands as she tries to find the right words. “I dunno,  _ pizzaz _ ?” Somehow, Angel makes his following gasp even more dramatic than before. “ _ Are you saying that bastard’s more charming than me?!  _ What the  _ fuck,  _ Charlie, I thought we were fucking friends? I thought we were fucking pals, fucking bloody buddies?” “ _ Bloody Buddies _ ” was a little nickname given to them by Criminy as a reference to their love of horror movies. Especially the slasher ones. But no matter, for that was simply  _ not  _ where Charlie was coming from! She sighs and rubs her temples. “Angel, I…” She looks to Alastor with pleading eyes. “Al,  _ you  _ understand what I’m saying, right? Right?” She asks. Alastor looks into the wonderfully dark eyes of his beloved, and nods, his rather permanent grin widening further. “Yes, my love, I certainly do --do you know how?” He cups her cheek. “I know because I know you, and you  _ mostly  _ know me, and we mutually know each other, and are connected, and so I understand that Chef Angel simply would not be most fit for handling such an imperative moment for the  _ Fake  _ “A-S-S”  _ Italian Cuisine _ franchise because…” Mockingly, Alastor glances to his friend as well as boss as he finishes his rant. “Well, because he is an oaf, of course, and a woefully pitiful excuse for a fella, and on behalf of Charlie and I, I apologize for your existence.” Alastar grins triumphantly at Angel, who glowers at him. Charlie buries her reddening face in her hands. “ _ That’s not at  _ ** _all _ ** _ what I was getting at, Alastor! _ ” Angel clicks his tongue. “Alastor, yah dumbfuck, the money I give your directionally dyslexic ass is literally paying your fucking bills. I can fire your ass you know --’cause yah can’t cook, yah teeth still looks like fuckin  _ casu marzu,  _ you can afford showers but you still smell like pigsfeet and fucking kombucha --” Angel’s short rant is cut short by Alastor. “Actually, my good friend, I do not particularly favor kombucha, I am a  _ Courvoisier  _ man --I thought you would know this.” Angel glares at Alastor. “You are a fucking ungrateful bastard. You got cleaning duty, yah bitch.” Nifty, who had decisively took the backseat to this conversation for a while, glanced back and forth between the Chef and Sous Chef. She blinked curiously at the two men, innocently saying, “You two are the strangest of friends. You’re so mean to each other.” Charlie groans and mushes her face. “ _ None  _ of you get what I’m trying to say.” She articulates her initial reason that has been rather prolonged at this point. “I’m just saying that -- _ Yes,  _ you have the best and most crafted skills and knowledge,  _ buuuuuttt  _ Al just has a more…” She gestures with her hands again. “ _ Sensitive  _ side… So, he has a better filter than you.” Angel huffs. “ _ What?!  _ No he fucking doesn’t, he literally says the same dumb shit that I say!” A curt silence comes, and Angel clears his throat. “Um, in a more old-timey, radio-y smart guy kinda way. But still! Basically saying the same shit!” Charlie purses her lips. “Maybe he does, but at least he knows how to “ _ dress it up _ ” more, you know? So, he won’t just flat out call an angry customer a “ _ bitch _ ”, and if he’s gonna say anything rude he just… makes it sound better?” Charlie  _ really  _ needs to work on defining her points better. Angel makes a challenging face at her and quirks a brow. “So, what the fuck are you  _ actually  _ trying to say?” 

“Chef Alastor is nice-nasty, you’re just nasty!” Nifty chirps. Everyone stares at her, and Angel’s brow twitches. She chuckles shyly. 

Angel moans and shoves his way past his crew. “Listen,  _ I’m  _ the top dog ‘round here, and that Ol’ Metal-Belly? I know exactly what’ll fuck her little insides up.” He begins scrambling through cupboards and pulling out wine and veggies. “Fuck her up  _ in a good way _ , of course --Hey, Nifty, wipe that there counter for me.” Doing as told with the quickness, Nifty tosses the once clean rag into a bucket and goes to retrieve a new one. 

“Anyway,” Angel says, “I know just what to make. Pop’s  _ loved  _ this shit.” Briefly, Angel grimaces. “Fucking cunt.” He grumbles. Evidently, the thought of his father still generally left him with some kind of bitter taste in his mouth. Nonetheless, Angel immediately went to cooking. “ _ Rabbit Stew _ .” As soon as he said this, Charlie’s mouth twisted into a frown and she bleched. “ _ Gross _ !” She said, to which Angel rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Don’t be disgusted, my love! Rabbit is a  _ fine  _ meat to partake in from time to time!” Charlie crosses her arms and gives her fiance a skeptical look. “Sure, but you also eat things like  _ deer,  _ Alastor.” She glances away for a moment. “ _ As concerningly semi-cannibalistic as that is. _ ” Alastor shrugs, and joins Angel in the cooking station, moving to prepare the refrigerated rabbit meat. “One day, my love, we shall try less advertised poultries such as squirrel, possum, and rabbit! And while  _ I’ve  _ already tried some, we will definitely eat deer together soon!” Charlie frowned. She wasn’t really looking forward to that day…

“Alright, alright, enough squattin’ around --Charlie, Nifty, y’all go make the other orders, Al and I’ll handle this.” Charlie and Nifty run off to do as told, and the fast-paced intense cooking session truly begins.

Seated at a nice table, a young woman taps away on her phone. She is blissfully unaware of what is going on in the kitchen, but no matter. She is the critic, and in the end, whatever is happening in the kitchen may matter no longer, should she  _ really  _ not like the food. Some are quite ignorant of her importance to the culinary universe --mostly those who are not a part of such a field to begin with. However, if the masses of the culinary world was represented in the form of a retro arcade game, the game would be  _ Tapper,  _ where she is blending into the crowd of rowdy incoming patrons. Similarly to other patrons (who would be fellow critics), she’s going to stay behind and keep requesting an order back-to-back. Her opinion --the empty glass rolling back up the production line --will shatter as it falls from the edge. This would be a representation of her  _ negative  _ opinion. But, if she happens to like whatever she eats, then she’ll take what she’s gotten and leave in peace. It all depends on the skills of the chefs. That said, she’s already blown through two of their so-called “best” dishes, and the first one was trash, meanwhile the second one was just barely adequate. Now, she’s waiting on the third dish, to which when asked what specifically she wanted, she simply said, “Shoot me with your best shot.” She takes a moment to reach underneath her eyepatch and lightly scratch her socket. She’s curious as to what kind of dish they’ll bring her. If only they weren’t taking so damn long…

Speaking of which --Husk, the waiter, trudges over to the critic’s table with a small tray. Quietly, he sets down a shiny, polished wine glass and another full of water beside it. Following this, he sets down a platter of freshly baked bread with butter. “Here’s some more bread and water,” he grumbles. “What kind of wine would you like?” The little lady shrugs, still staring down at her phone. “Give me your best.” She says simply. Husk leaves to do as requested, coming back shortly to fill up her cup. He places the bottle onto the table and leaves, grumbling further about something underneath his breath. The critic, Vaggie, watches him as he leaves. She goes to another page on her phone and begins typing rapidly.  _ Horrible attitude of primary waiter…  _

Then, the final dish is brought to her. She looks up at the blondie approaching her with a timid grin. “Hi!” She stammers. “I’m Charlie, one of the chefs, and…” Charlie trails off, taking time to put the steaming plate in front of the critic. “This here is the top Chef’s most personally regarded: rabbit stew. Please, enjoy.” Charlie scurries away into the kitchen again, and Vaggie prepares to eat. 

From within the kitchen, the chefs bunch together to peer out of their peeping window once more. “She’s about to eat it!” Nifty squeaks. Charlie makes a similar noise, but clearly not out of the same excitement that Nifty was feeling. “She’s about to eat it!” Charlie covers her face with her hands. “I can’t watch!” Despite this, Charlie peeks through her fingers. Alastor puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, staring intently at the critic. Charlie feels his tensed position, feeling his tail slightly  _ thump  _ against her. He was clearly on edge as well. Angel also kept silent, staring Vaggie down intensely. 

Vaggie eyes the meal strangely. She’s never had rabbit before. That would be roadkill cuisine, wouldn’t it? Is rabbit a part of italian cuisine? She’d have to do some research on that later. She takes a calculated shot of the meal and the table’s setup. Vaggie readjusts the napkin in her lap. She grabs a fork and knife and prepares to cut into the foreign meat. 

“ _ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _ ” Charlie utters, pulling her hands from her face only to start nibbling at her gloved fingers. Angel bites his lip a little. 

Vaggie brings a piece to her mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ , this is it! She’s doing it!” Angel says. Alastor stiffly nods. “Indeed, she is. But, however will she favor this dish?” Alasor asks. Charlie nestles a little into his body, much to his comfort.

Vaggie chews on the meat. There is a heart-stopping moment of anticipation.

She smiles. She takes another bite, and then another.

From within the kitchen, everyone collectively sighs in relief. Nifty begins cheering. “ _ Woohoo! We did it, we did it! _ ” She grabs Charlie’s hands and the two spin in circles. “Hahah, yeah! We did it, we did it~!” Charlie chirps along with the little bug. Alastor laughs heartily, slinging an arm over Angel’s shoulder and pulling him down to his height. “ _ We did it,  _ ol’ slugger! What an excellent choice of a dish --saved our behinds finely!” Angel blows a raspberry, sticking his chest out with pride. “Well,  _ duh,  _ dipshit --I’m top chef for a reason!” Alastor chuckles, fixing his monocle. “Indeed, my friend! How should we celebrate? I say crack open a fine bottle of  _ courvoisier _ , and perhaps, deer?” Alastor asks. Angels chuckles and playfully taps his chin in a thoughtful manner. “Orrrr,  _ say,  _ what about rabbit?” The two men stare at each other challengingly. 

“Deer.” Alastor says. Angel smirks.

“Rabbit.”

“Deer.”

“Rabbit.”

“...”

“Deer…  _ and  _ rabbit?” Alastor, having fell silent for a moment prior, reluctantly proposes a compromise. Angel laughed. “ _ Hah!  _ Deal!” He holds a hand up to Alastor, who almost  _ too  _ eagerly goes to shake it. However, Angel recoils his hand in just enough time. “Err, on second thought, let’s just stick to a verbal agreement.” Alastor’s grin became a little forced as he makes a face of slight irritation. “One of these days, pal, you  _ will  _ make a deal with me.  _ One day… _ ” There is a slight threatening tone, but the feeling of it quickly disappears as Alastor suddenly beams. Ah,  _ that’s  _ why --his beloved, Charlie, throws herself into his arms and allows herself to be squeezed by him. “We did it, Al!” She said. Alastor smiles softly at her. Fondly, he tells her, “We did, my love.” He pecks her cheek very quickly. Nifty clutches Angel’s waist, hugging his leg. “Good job, Chef Angel! I should’ve known you would’ve saved the day!” A feeling of pride washes over Angel, and he is just about to respond until Husk comes bursting in. He opens his mouth to speak, but then stops. Everyone stares at the cat in confusion as he briskly steps up to Angel and Nifty. He pulls Nifty away from Angel, and she stands dumbly by his side. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and Nifty giggles and rolls her eyes at his slight territorial behavior. “Ol’ lady out there wants to see the chef.” He says simply. Angel chucks a brow. “Which chef?” He asks. Husk makes a face. “C’mon, you  _ know  _ who she wants to see.” 

Tapping away on her phone again, Vaggie almost doesn’t notice the person approaching her. She looks up to see only the sight of hips and crotch. “My eyes are up here, toots.” In a slight manner of shock, Vaggie slowly lifts her head. Her head is practically touching the back of her neck as she stares up at the ridiculously tall man. Her breath hitched ever so slightly. He was  _ scarily  _ handsome. But that didn’t matter, for she only wanted to share her opinion of the food. Still…

Vaggie smirks, and leans back in her seat at little. Shifting into a particular position, she crosses her legs and tilts her head, staring at the chef with lidded eyes. “Are you the one who prepared the meals?” She could forgive him for making those other two rather lackluster dishes, now knowing how easy on the eyes he was. That said, Angel didn’t reply. He stared down at her with a somewhat dumbstruck look on his face. After she had revealed herself to him completely --including her face, that is, Angel couldn’t help but ogle. He tilted his head some. She’s kinda… cute? “What?” He suddenly asked. Vaggie raised her brows at him. “The meals --were you the one cooking them?” Forcing himself out of his shy-guy mode, Angel took a sea across from her. He tactfully rolled up his sleeves, intensifying his gaze as he stared directly into her golden hued eye. “Only the last one,” He said, “The  _ best  _ one.” Vaggie continued to smirk at the man, mimicking his movements by leaning onto the table a little. “Really? Well, you did a wonderful job.” She, despite a pleading voice in the back of her mind insisting she stay, began to collect her things. “I’ll be taking my leave, then. You will be getting a good review from me.” Angel decided to play around with her. “ _ Good _ ? Was it not  _ great  _ for you, Doll?” Vaggie giggled. “I haven’t even tried desert, so I can’t say, now can I?” Angel hums thoughtfully. “Whaddya want? It’s on the house.” Without thinking, Vaggie lightly scratches at his chin, saying, “Maybe next time.” She pulls away, and is about to push in her chair before Angel stands and quickly does it for her. She thanks him, and he brushes it off. “No biggie. Next time then?” Vaggie nods. “Next time,” she says. 

“But when will I see you again?” He frowned and blushed a little at his corny words. “Err, when will  _ we  _ see you again?” He reiterates. Vaggie grins knowingly at him. “Whenever I feel like coming again.” She has a curt tone as she says this, and Angel huffs. “Yeah? And when’s that?” 

“Whenever I feel like it.” Vaggie pauses for a short second, lingering around. “Tuesday next week is the best day to work it into my schedule.” She admits.

“So, Tuesday, then?” Angel asks.

“ _ No _ ,” Vaggie says. She turns away and begins to seductively strut away from him, long silver hair bouncing and swaying behind her. She glances over her shoulder with a suggestive look. “ **Maybe** .” Angel smiles toothily, and moves to walk her towards the door. “You have a nice night, Chef.” Vaggie says. However, before she leaves to her awaiting driver, Angel calls out to her with, “Angel!” She looks back at him questioningly. “My name’s Angel.” He clarifies. Vaggie smiles warmly at him, slipping into the car. She winks at him and says something in the midst of the wind just before she is driven away for the day. 

  
“ _ Vaggie. _ ”


	10. Murals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Murals"
> 
> ...
> 
> Angel and Vaggie celebrate Black History Month (despite being damned to Hell) through charity work! How can such a simple evening go strange?

“Wow, you suck.”

“I suck a lot, that’s true.”

“Hahah,  _ eww,  _ Angel, that’s gross!” Vaggie giggles. She continues flicking her brush back and forth across the wall, coloring in an attempt at drawing ol’ Husker boy himself. Angel stood tall beside her, having just finished his own drawing. 

“Gross? Eh, sure; gross but true.” Angel says, grinning cheekily. “Besides, my drawing’s much better than yours.” Knowing just how to bait her, Angel awaits the reply that is sure to come. Red-cheeked, Vaggie scoffs. “As if! Compared to yours, mine is better than Piccasso.” Angel laughs, saying, “Who?” Vaggie groans. 

“Good job, happy, happy, hazbeans! Keep ‘on painting!” Charlie shouts. Other demons begin to chuckle and laugh at the silly sounding name, and somewhere nearby, Husk could be heard groaning. Angel and Vaggie go wide-eyed, and they glance at each other as their faces begin to redden. Stiffly, they force their attention onto their small murals. “She’s so fucking embarresing,” Angel grumbles. “She’s... trying…” Vaggie struggles to say the right words. “She’s trying to be encouraging… I guess.” Pushing her mind away from the moment of humiliation, Vaggie looks back to Angel’s drawing. 

“What the hell  _ is  _ that, anyway?” She asks. Angel nevertheless smirks. “Guess.” He demands. Vaggie chuckles, crossing her arms. “Err, is that a… turkey?” Angel shook his head. “A rooster?” He chuckled. “Nope!” He chirps. Vaggie shrugs. “A red  _ chewbacca _ ?” Angel scoffs. “C’mon, you can’t tell?” Before Vaggie could reply, he waved dismissively at her. “Alright, I’ll give ya a hint:”

“Nasty, yella ass teeth.”

“Right.”

“Don’t believes in showers,”

“Ok…”

“Pompous, cheesy, talk show shitlord --”

“ _ Oooooh! _ ” Vaggie snorts, bursting into a bundle of laughter. Angel laughs along with her, but nonetheless pokes fun at her. “Can’t believe it took ya that long!” Angel huffs. Vaggie blows a raspberry. “Yeah, well, I figured it out --great drawing, babe. Really brings out his shittiness.”

“Oh, what’s this?” Vaggie and Angel glance behind them to see nobody. However, a small, “ _ Down here! _ ” reveals the speaker. 

Nifty stares up at their paintings, particularly Angel’s with curiosity. “What’s that, an animal?” Angel smirks. “Something like that,” He says. “ _ Summon it! _ ’ Nifty shouts. Angel and Vaggie stare at her incredulously. “Huh?” Vaggie huffs. Nifty  _ tsks  _ and shoves the two out of the way. Her eye rolls to the back of her head she mumbles a chant. Raising her hands like a mummy, she grumbles, “ _ Hellica, hellica, madoka magica, _ ” And the image peels itself from the wall. Vaggie and Angel simply stand back and stare, their jaws hanging loose. The Radio Demon himself appears out of the nearby sewer and eyes the Radio Chewbacca curiously. 

“What a fine specimen!” He shrieks. Alastor holds out his bare elbow and says seductively, “Shall I take you home, dear?” Radio Chewbacca blushes somehow. It seems that Alastor’s inquiry got through to them! They link a limb with Alastor and the two stroll down the street. Charlie watches, completely dumbfounded. 

“Was I… Is he… Did I just get replaced?” Charlie asks in a stutter. Everyone looks to the poor baby. 

“ **Yes.** ”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BAD AUTHOR (T_T)
> 
> It really is just... life (O_O) I struggle with time management, so unsurprisingly I struggle to make enough time to handle work, school and the trillions of other little miscellaneous things that I want to do in my spare time, such as continuing this story. I will do better! For real! I will be uploading a new chapter in a day or so (or maybe earlier) because this one was obviously trash and so umm... yeah, lol. It started off mildly interesting to write, and then it got sooo painfully boring, but I didn't want to trash it at that point, and so to make it more entertaining for me to write, I ended up including a super "WTF?!" kind of ending, hah. I didn't even bother to read over this... chiiiiilllleee... Anywho, X-san will do better, I promise!! Thanks for being patient!! <3


	11. Active Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Active Duty"
> 
> ...
> 
> They are being torn apart. Vaggie reminisces in the wake of their new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a more thought out chapter for ya'll! I've actually BEEN wanted to write a chapter like this. I honestly should've just went with this idea first instead of the previous chapter, but I digress (smh). Anywho, please, R&R! (I loooovvveee reading and responding to ya'll's reviews of all kinds!!) Thanks for reading!

  
“Please, please don’t go.”

Angel glances over his shoulder to stare. Forcing a lump down his throat before it became too noticeable, he grins. His golden tooth shines beautifully. “Have to, babe --”

“BUT WHY?!” Her small frame heaves and ho-s, pulsing as she fails to control her airy breaths.

Angel and Vaggie stare at each other. Both are red faced, their bodies flushed with heat that certainly didn’t come from the brittle iciness of the night. Angel feigns nonchalance. “Just business, baby. I’ll be back soon, I promise --” Vaggie interjects, shouting, “No!” Silence ensues. Tears well up at the eyes, no matter how hard she tries to hold them back. But she’s not gonna cry, not now and --dammit, not ever if she can avoid that. 

She didn’t cry when he finally had proposed. No, no she didn’t. In fact, she laughed: laughed, and grinned, and blushed as she watched the server lay down a small desert platter between her and Angel. Looking up at the spider man knowingly, Vaggie pointed at the ring set on top of a small ornament. “This for me?” She asked. Angel shrugged. “Ah, well, it was for some other dame, but cha’know…” Hauntingly, Angel gives an intense stare. He calculatively stands and grabs the ring from the platter, getting down onto one knee. Vaggie immediately notices the familiar faces suddenly revealing themselves around her: her best friend, Charlie, her frenemy-colleague, Alastor, other buddies, like Nifty, Husker, Criminy, Cherri Bomb --hell, even Sir Pentious decided to come! Feeling like the star of the show, Vaggie focuses on to her love. “Vaggie, moll,” Angel begins, “my sexy little ol’ bug,” Vaggie rolls her eyes and giggles at the familiar phrase. “Vaggie, will you marry me?” He asks. Vaggie promptly holds out her left hand expectantly. “Of course I will!” She chirps. As everyone begins to cheer and clap, Angel slides the ring onto Vaggie’s slim fingers. “You know you didn’t even have to ask, right?” She adds, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifts her. “Heheh, sure.” To this, they kiss…

Yeah… even in that moment, she didn’t cry. And that wouldn’t be the first nor last time she ever not cry at such a tender moment, even with Angel.

She didn’t cry when their child was born. No, no. Instead, she only smiled and cheered. 

Why would she cry? The birth of their child was the most beautiful thing they’d ever experience; the most beautiful thing she’d ever experience. Why, the sweet babe had the most adorable set of eyes, and deep purplish color to her fur. She even had freckled shoulders and a cute little heart imprinted over her belly! “I told you the heart on my fur wasn’t a tattoo!” Angel huffs, his many limbs reaching to pry the baby away from Vaggie. “C’mon, she’s so cute! Lemme hold her, Vaggs!” Teasingly, Vaggie turns away from Angel, cradling the baby even closer. “Nope! She’s all mine right now!” Angel pouts. He grabs a hold of the bed’s frame and pulls himself upon the swivel chair to the other side of the room. “C’mon, it’s my seed that made her even possible!” He whines. Vaggie makes a shocked expression at him, and then laughs merrily. “Ew, Angel; totally inappropriate to say,” She said. Angel huffs and puffs at her, finally managing to get a hold of his dear child. “Of all the things I coulda been, a father never came to mind…” He stares into the many observing eyes of the child in his arm. With one hand, he extends his finger, to which the baby grasps. Another hand reaches to ruffle the tuffs of floof upon her head, turning from the purplish hue of her color to a sharply silver, rivaling that of Vaggie’s hair. He stares at the heart on her belly. “Hello, little, ahh…” He realized they hadn’t named the child yet. “Err, you. Welcome to Hell, kiddo.” Fluttering her eyes at him, Vaggie grins softly at the wonderful sight. “You know what I was just thinking, Angel?” She asks. Angel quirks his brows at her. “What?” He asks in return. Vaggie pointed. “That heart on her stomach makes me think of a carebear.” As she laughs at the mere mention of this, Angel makes a confused expression. Noticing this, Vaggie huffs. “You swear you’re so hip, but you don’t even know about the care bears.” She pulls up a picture of a care bear, seeking out the one with a heart. “She makes me think of this one.” Angel snickers at the dumb looking bear. “Who in the hell is that?” He asks. “It’s the True Heart Bear!” Angel chuckles. “So, our baby girl looks like a carebear, hm?” He says. “Then, let’s call her…” Vaggie smiles. “Carey?” She suggests, to which Angel snorts. “That’s a terrible name!” He shouts. Vaggie sits up in bed and crosses her arms. “Any better ideas?” Angel goes silent in the wake of such a question, glancing away for a moment. “Err, alrighty, then…” He nuzzles the baby’s nose. “Welcome to the world, Carey.”

… Yeah, that was a fantastic memory --nothing but joy, and so no reason to cry. In fact, not too long after, another big memory of Carey occured, and she didn’t cry, not at all --not one damn bit. She didn’t cry when being proposed to, she didn’t cry at their wedding, she didn’t cry in the wake of Carey’s birth, and…

And even in the reality of the end, she didn’t cry. Not… not at all. Why would she?

It was natural. Even though the commotion around her looked like blurred smears, and even though the yelling around her sounded like a muffled mouth, she didn’t cry. Frankly, she didn’t move, too; she didn’t move, she didn’t see, she didn’t hear, and she didn’t even breathe. She didn’t even feel… even when seeing Lucifer’s cocky, bemused being hovering over her sweet, sweet, innocent Carey --nor even when viewing the crimson soaked cradle where a baby’s mutilated corpse lay. You see, this was normal. The body is but a mere shell, an outer skeleton. It twists, and bends, and snaps to mature and grow into its necessary form, but it will expire all the same. The body will definitely expire, eventually. And so, when some words of the sort were being chanted, Vaggie still didn’t cry. It was like being in another world. She hardly remembers what happened at that time. She only noticed the faint feeling of Angel pressing her into his body, the absence of her so-called “best friend” and princess of Hell, and the opened casket, reminding her of what was once her baby, and what could’ve still been her baby if only she’d been more weary of others, and more so, what is now only her baby’s corpse. She won’t cry… she shouldn’t cry. This is normal. This is natural. If not now, some other time, on some other day, by some other cause. While Carey was so young, so little, and so pure, she was also so very sensitive to the dangers of the world around her. Some of these dangers and those that which --even if she or Angel tried -- they wouldn’t be able to save her from. And so, again, this was to be expected. Vaggie tried to convince herself of so. Was she trembling? Angel held her closer, burying his head into her shoulders as he sobbed. Vaggie only faintly recognized this happening, for something was pulling at her soul. Somewhere in the back of her head, or maybe somewhere near the deeper depths of her heart, she wailed for her Carey --she was crying, too. She was aware of that, at least. It wasn’t enough to get the waterworks flowing on the outside, but still… Vaggie’s higher self couldn’t help but tauntly remind her of a truth she already knew, despite not wanting to admit it and validate it: the body dies, but the soul is eternal. Knowing that her baby girl has gone on to a plane that Vaggie couldn’t reach herself was just so… so… 

But even then, she refused to cry. It was normal, and natural. No one, not any one, is above death nor damnation. But no matter --for despite being born in Hell and with little to know chance of redemption, and despite the very one believing so strongly in redemption betraying her in lieu of such, Vaggie was certain that Carey went to some kind Heaven or nirvana. There’s no way a death such as Carey’s would send her to any kind of void of disappearance. No way, it’s simply impossible. Carey deserves to be in Heaven. In fact, she did go to Heaven. She is not damned, but blessed, and therefore has been divinated. Yes, Carey is definitely in Heaven.

And so, if Vaggie didn’t cry during the proposal, during the wedding, during Carey’s death, and not even during the open-casket funeral, then she wouldn’t cry at all. Not then, not never, and not even…

“Don’t cry, Vaggie.” 

A whimper escapes from her mouth. She shudders, and whimpers again. “I’m not…” Vaggie bows her head shamefully, roughly dragging the back of her hands across her face. “I’m not crying, Angel…!” She couldn’t help a choked sob interrupting her speech. A second later, and Vaggie finds herself being pulled into Angel’s chest. Instead of feeling his cashmere-esque fur, she feels the cool, dense fabric of his printed Air Force Blue coat. He kisses her head, and even though she hates it so fucking much, the tears come hurrling out of her. They stain his coat in just a quick moment, but who cares?

Gripping his thin torso, Vaggie screams her cries into his chest -- crying for the joy of Angel’s proposal, crying for their marriage, crying for Carey’s birth; she screams at Carey’s muder, screams at Lucifer, screams at Charlie’s betrayal, screams at her own carelessness; she howls at her baby girl’s emptied corpse now rotting into a sticky puddle in the dirt, and now…

“Please, don’t leave me, Angel!” She clutches and pulls on Angel’s uniform. Maybe if she gripped hard enough, he’d disregard his service to Satan’s militia and stay. “Vaggie, this service is mandatory, I can’t…” Angel trails off into a small voice. He sighs. What could he possibly say? Vaggie clenches her teeth at his reply. “You CAN! You can choose --you’re choosing to go!” Angel huffs. “No, no, toots, I’m not --” Vaggie cuts him off with, “You are!”

“I’m NOT, dammit!” He yells. Vaggie jumps at his sudden bellow, his voice echoing off of the earth and the marbled ground. Seeing this, he takes in a careful breath. He has to be strong. Strong for Vaggie, and their marriage. Strong for himself, Vaggie, and of course… 

… for Carey. 

“I,” He stutters, “I’m not… I can’t. It’s mandatory service, Vaggie, either I go or I get arrested.” He takes off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. Putting his cap back on, he says again, “I can’t choose. This is…” Angel tries to convey to Vaggie his own personal turmoils as he stares into her watered gaze. “Listen, d’ya think I wanted to work for that shitlord, Lucifer? After what he did to us -- to Carey?!” 

“Of course fucking not! That bastard killed her, he --” Angel paused to keep his voice even. “He killed her, Vaggie, he KILLED Carey! And your so-called “best friend” knew and let that shit happen!” Angel growls as he recalls the shock. “Even ol’ boy, Alastor -- damn devil -- sat back and watched that shit. Probably laughed about it on his way out!” Angel’s lament rumbles and rolls off of the wall, but he ain’t done quite yet. “Damn bastard was supposed to be my “friend”, too. Yet even he betrayed us… me, and for what -- for entertainment, ol’ sick BASTARD?!” Angel shakes his head. “And now, there’s this whole cold war between Heaven and Hell --now there’s this… this… send some fucking noobs into a battle that ain’t even start yet and land a good blow on God, I mean -- what the hell?!” Angel then says, “Not to mention this is all by the damn demon that took Carey, but the military’s all led by that TRAITOR, ol’ wench, Charlie, I -- it’s just --” He shifts to take a hold of Vaggie’s head, and gently yet purposefully shakes it. 

“This is hard for me, too, Vaggie.” He says, “This shit’s hard for me, too, dammit…” His voice betrays him, cracking as he speaks. Vaggie simply watches, the tears flowing ever so steadily. She leans up and kisses him, hoping but knowing it wouldn’t be enough to keep him from leaving. “I guess… it’s hard for the both of us.” They stay like this for a moment longer. 

“So…” Vaggie mumbles, “You’re still gonna leave me behind?” Angel remains silent for a while. Vaggie knew damn well that such a question would be difficult to answer, but she couldn’t help it. In the end, Angel gives no answer. Even so, Vaggie knew what it would’ve been even if he did say anything. It’s mandatory: it can’t be helped. “What if I never see you again?” She asks instead. Angel huffs. “You will,” he says. “But if I don’t?” Another short silence ensues. Angel pulls back to look Vaggie in the eye. “Then, if I’m lucky somehow…” He shrugs, attempting his signature shit-eating smirk. “I’ll go be with Carey.” Vaggie continues to frown. “I see. But…” She pursed her lips, questioning herself if suggesting something like this would be a little too much of a downer. Nonetheless, she chooses to ask anyway. “But what if you can’t be with her? Unlike Carey, we were humans, once, and had a chance to get to a better place without any hassle or struggle. Still, we ended up here. We died, and were damned by our choices. Carey was born, and damned because of where she was born: she’s a full-fledged demon. That said, even if she is in Heaven or something like it…” Briefly, Vaggie remembers her beautiful baby girl. Carey…

“What if you can’t reach her, because of the choices you made that damned you to hell in the first place? If you’re “too demonic” to be beside her in nirvana?” Vaggie asks. Angel frowns for a moment, then shrugs. “It doesn’t matter, ‘cause Carey’s in peace. And even if I have to force my way in,” Angel points up at the glowing white sphere in the sky. Staring up at it, the moth and the spider stare into Heaven. 

“Regardless of this war between us and them, imma be up there --with Carey --and right where I’m pointing’s where she and I’ll be. We’ll be pointing right back at you, and I’ll tell her all about how awesome and fucking hot you are, and that she’ll be a bombshell because of your genes.” Angel smirks more genuinely this time. “Mostly ‘cause of me, though.” Finally, a small chuckle emits from Vaggie as she nudges him. “Yeah, yeah.” 

In the near distance, a whistle blows. Even though it wasn’t spoken, the both of them knew that their time together had ended. 

“Angel,” Vaggie says. She makes a pointed expression. “Please, please, please come back safely. Please.” Angel smiles, and kisses her. “Definitely, toots. I’ll be back before you know it.” He tidies himself back up, and turns to leave. As he’s passing through the gates, Vaggie calls out to him. 

“Angel!” She shouts. Angel quirks a brow. “Yeah?” He prompts. Vaggie musters up the most confident smile she can, although more peaks through than what she wishes for. “I’ll be waiting. I love you.” Angel returns her sullen grin. 

“I love you, too.”


	12. Victory Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Victory Love Scene"
> 
> ...
> 
> A slice of life in with the lovable crew of Hazbin Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't upload, I know, I suck 🤦🏾♀️ 
> 
> Anywho, I won't dabble too much into the details, because either way I put it, it's essentially the same story: that is, that I have other bigger things to do that inevitably get in the way of being bothered enough to consistently update. Unfortunate as that is, though, considering that I actually DO love this pairing, and if nothing else LIKE writing this series of drabbles... idk, motivation is a BITCH to find. That said, please, forgive me! Also, please, enjoy the chapter and leave a review! 
> 
> (Also, as per usual, I don't necessarily proofread so please overlook the mistakes that may be present!)

“I love you…”

“I love you, too.” 

Leaning into each other, they seal their love with a deep kiss upon the balcony. Around them, applause ensues as the people cheer. 

“CHAGGIE, CHAGGIE, CHAGGIE!”  _ Oh,  _ the wonderful support! Joining hands, Charlie and Vaggie turn to the hotel room’s entrance. They get about halfway in as the applause continued to roar, before dropping their hands to their sides. They smile cheerfully at each other, and high-fives. 

“SCENE!” The director yells.

Everyone gives another short round of applause, and the girls giggle a bit. “That was  _ wonderful _ , ladies! So convincing!!” The Director said. “Everybody—go to lunch!” Vaggie and Charlie begin to walk towards the stage room’s exit alongside the other cast mates. “You did a great job, Vagatha!” “Charlie”, otherwise known as Elena, said. Vagatha smirked, tossing her hair. “You, too. You were definitely made for this kind of industry, I see why you’ve been in the game for so long.” Elena shrugged. “Thanks. For a newbie, though, you definitely picked up acting really quick. I’m surprised you nailed a scene like that, given that it was your first. You’ll go far in this field!” This time, it was Vagatha who shrugged. “I just imagined you were Anthony.” The girls laugh about it, and as they do, two men approach them from behind. An arm snakes it way around Vagatha’s waist. “Speak of the devil,” Elena says. “Alastor”, otherwise known as John, grabs a hold of Elena’s hand. “Yup, cool ass performance there,  _ Vaggie _ ,” He says in his typical  _ dude-bro _ tone. Vagatha grins happily --this dude was her partner in crime next to Anthony! “Thanks, man. And you  _ nail  _ that Alastor character every single time, dude!” 

“Yeah, well,” John slurs, “I just remember Great Uncle Tom, and that Alastor-dude-bro just comes out easy.” Vagatha chuckles. This dude is such a slow talker —he’s exactly what she’d imagine the grandfather of a laid back surfer dude to be like, especially in the voice. 

“ _ Ugh,  _ and now we gotta get up early to do this thing tomorrow!” Elena whined. Anthony smirked. “5 am sharp,” he chirped. Upon the light hearted banter that then ensued amongst the four, Vagatha couldn’t help the warmth within her. She loves her friends. She loves her job. She loves her character, and the other characters laced into their shared story. She loves Anthony, whom she’d never had met had it not been for this sudden role proposal --courtesy of Elena, that is. That said, she loves the wonderful world she’s been welcomed into as a result, and so…

She loves Hazbin Hotel. 


End file.
